


Till Death Do Us Part

by pichipichu



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alcohol, Blackmail, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, being gold is suffering, evil red, slow burn preciousmetal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichipichu/pseuds/pichipichu
Summary: While Red and Yellow are hosting a reception for their wedding, traumatic events from just a week ago caused by Red come back to haunt Gold. When Red threatens to enact the same pain on Yellow if he doesn’t keep quiet, Gold endures a private struggle at Red’s hands all for Yellow’s sake.When his struggle doesn’t become so private, what will he do?
Relationships: Gold/Red (Pokemon), Gold/Silver (Pokemon), Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: please read the tag warnings on this fic if you haven't because it has content of a graphic nature and deals with some serious topics, thanks

It’s difficult to stay. When Gold sees Red and Yellow, arms intertwined and planting kisses on the other’s face, he finds it hard to endure. It were as if they knew of his predicament, and were mocking him with their gestures of affection. Gold’s skin prickles. He feels uncomfortable and out of place, a blemish on their otherwise perfect wedding reception. There is no way anyone could possibly know that he has feelings for Red, and yet he feels like he’s been stripped nude in front of an audience to laugh at and ridicule. 

Red looks over to his best man and flashes a grin, and Gold rushes to return it in the way a common person perks up, grateful at a celebrity’s attention. When Red turns away Gold can’t keep himself from grimacing, arms folded around his black suit. The fact that it used to be his father’s before he passed away further sours Gold’s day. His mother handed it to him before leaving to work, telling him his father wore it to his own wedding years ago. It shames him to wear something so pure around Red, like his presence alone would muddy the sentimental item.

What a joke... He’s a joke. _A joke..._

Gold downs the shot in his hand, and asks for another.

The fifth dexholder is oddly enough the loner, spending most of his time at the dimly lit bar and ignoring everyone’s mingling. The bride and groom set up a wedding venue to be hosted in a small yet extravagant looking community center in the National Park. At Yellow’s insistence, the main wedding took place at the Viridian Forest in spite of the wild pokémon and overgrowth being a nuisance. Almost everyone Gold had history with from Kanto and Johto alike had gathered to see the ceremony. Even other dexholders and people from far off regions arrived, because who wouldn’t want to see Red the celebrity and his new bride?

The air is humid, moist with rain trickling down on the building. Rainwater dots the window next to him and he watches it drip and connect with the other droplets in a tight trance. The dim lighting at the bar causes them to glitter like dying stars as they move; they were alluring flavescent orbs compared to the void ambers of his own. He finds the sight far more engrossing than whatever disarray that was going on behind him. Yellow had complained about the weather that day, so sure that it would be as ardent and sunny as it should be during a reception before Red brushed her off. In truth, Gold believes the current weather fits the reception like a glove: a subtle omen of a brewing misfortune.

On occasion he can feel pairs of eyes digging into his back. He knows it’s out of character, and everyone would expect him to thrive especially at such a large party where his senior that he was so proud of was part of something so important, but the fraudulence of it all infuriates him to the core. Gold wants nothing more than to enjoy himself and believe in this wedding, but he can’t. Not with him here, a deceitful bastard that could put on a fancy tuxedo and then pretend like he’s so flawless and pure while everyone flocks to him. Even his new consort being so blissfully unaware of it is vile.

Gold wants to vomit.

His alienation burns like the stabbing singe of the alcohol trickling down his throat. He can’t get it out of his head, and he can’t make the thoughts stop.

Words and actions a week ago are sealed in his mind, over and over, a tattoo's ink etched into his soul. Fingers against his skin, clammy, pressing, probing, prodding. Did it truly happen? It’s difficult to believe and comprehend his own reality- it’s difficult to believe something that atrocious could happen so sudden and so fast.

_That something could make him this way._

* * *

“Why...” Gold had repeated in a frail whisper, cheeks wet with his own tears. A broken gasp left him as Red’s hips twitched upwards to rub against his lower back. He could feel his senior’s stiff appendage hard, hot, and wet against him. With a clash of fear and adrenaline, Gold shot up, using his legs to try and lift himself up and get away, but the bruising hold on his hips grew even sturdier. Red made a quick grasp for the rope in between his tied wrists, forcing him straight back into his lap.

Hyperventilating, tears blurred Gold’s vision as Red gripped him by the cheeks and forced him to look up and into his russet eyes. The eerie gaze alone was enough to further chip away at Gold’s resolve. In the windows of Red’s soul, Gold sees an abundant lack of the humanity and passion he was intimate with seeing Red display towards everyone.

It couldn’t be real. With every fiber of passion in his being, he refused to believe that this was Red.

“C’mon, you can’t actually be trying to run away! You want this. I know you’re hard, you can’t hide from me.”

Saying that, Red gripped at the dripping length poking out from underneath Gold’s shirt, smiling as he shrank back on instinct and recoiled away from his senior’s touch. “St- Stop-!”

A punch from Red knocked what lingering will he had left out of him. A dull thud echoed through the dark room as Gold’s skull hit the floor. Reeling from the impact, his head sluggishly lifted from the floor as his hazy flaxen eyes made contact with Red’s again. Coppery blood filled his mouth at the cut he’d earned from the blow, and he wailed in despair as Red inched closer to him. His legs failed to move him as Red rolled up Gold’s discarded underwear and forced it past his lips again.

“Stop acting like such a spoiled brat. You should be happy I’m giving you any attention at all, you fucking pervert.”

Unable to move or speak, Gold was thrown onto the ground of his room’s floor again, no longer sitting on his legs. Tears dripped off of his cheeks, mixing with the blood that trickled down his forehead from where Red had beaten him into submission earlier. Snot and blood leaked from his nose, and he shut his eyes as tight as they could as Red shuffled behind him. His friend, senior, and admired idol probed at his most private parts like he were nothing but a meal set out for Red to be eaten, less than human. Gold’s widening, dripping eyes were unseeing, his mind a mental fog of pleas that would never be able to escape his lips.

In Gold’s mind is a sweet and naïve voice of repetition chanting _this can’t be real,_ over and over again. He tries to deny the reality of Red’s arousal impaling him and tearing his innards, but the pain is too real to refute. Gold’s shrieks are muffled behind the makeshift gag, and Red’s hand dug hard into his hair before tugging back hard. He forced his head to go back as far as it could possibly go, unsympathetic of Gold’s strain.

“Stay quiet or I’ll make it worse,” Red hissed in his ear. “You don’t want your mother to see this, do you?”

 _God no._ If his mother saw... saw what he’d been reduced to... he couldn’t live with himself. Though, it’s fine, right? Gold is so wanton, so desperate for any attention or affection coming his way, that he should be happy with this. He has always been a slut for pleasure, living off of material wants, craving and getting whatever he desired.

He wanted this… right?

Red’s moans and grunts loaded his ear accompanying a hot breath sliding against his neck, bringing him back to reality with a shudder. His backside burns intensely, no doubt bleeding from the forced and unprepared entry. With every repeated thrust of Red’s erection it feels like a knife stabbing him over and over again. Gold digs his nails into his palms, trying to at least feel something within his own control.

Unfortunately Red wasn’t done mocking him yet. He narrowed his hollow eyes, glaring fiercely at Gold’s face. “Slut... you should be happy I’m fucking you. Why don’t you show me how grateful you are, for taking your precious virginity?”

Red pulls the rolled up underwear out of the younger man’s mouth, eyeing the saliva oozing past his lips. He watches as Gold swallows, cringing at the taste of cotton in his mouth. “Say it.”

“S- S- Sa- Say... what?” Gold stammered, flinching violently and yelping when Red’s nails dug and ripped into his flesh before slamming into him.

“Thank me for fucking you. I’m not stupid, I can see your disgusting dick drooling. I bet you’ve always wanted me to do this.” Red’s voice and expression is something exceptional- straight out of a nightmare and far unlike what Gold’s known him as. Never would he have guessed that this would happen when he invited Red over to stay today.

“Th... Thank you,” Gold relents in a tiny voice, despite himself. The sound of the words leaving his mouth fill him with dread. It wasn’t enough that Red was pounding into him. He’d taken what he desired and pillaged it with blunt force. No- Gold had to be forced to thank him for raping him.

“For what, again?” Red taunted, fondling his arousal that lay between his legs. It may as well have been the gentlest touch Red gave him that night, so Gold’s traumatized body betrays him, clinging to the rare affection like a lost puppy. Maybe Red was right, maybe he did want this...

“Thank you for fucking me.” Gold’s voice is emotionless, and he lets his face fall to his shoulder, bangs obscuring his vision. It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t want to look at Red’s eyes anymore.

Red smiles and his bloodied hands cup his cheeks. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes and plucked off the strands that clung to his blood and tears in a gesture of cruel affection. “There we go… That’s what I wanted to hear.”

To Gold’s horror, Red slows his thrusts, reentering Gold and leisurely working him open instead. Gold wasn’t sure if he preferred this to being violently raped, because it gave him actual pleasure. Red takes a moment to lean down to kiss and suck at his supple skin. Marks were no doubt left behind, sullying his skin, absorbing the heat and saliva of his rapist. The thought makes Gold dry heave with revulsion.

“...Ah!” Keened Gold, shock and self-disgust thick in his amber eyes once he registered the fact that he had let out an honest moan in response. Red’s lips suckled at the sensitive arch of his neck. His hard erection brushed against Gold’s prostate slowly and dragged out his pleasure. Red smirked and observed as Gold’s erection twitched. Gold tried his damnedest to focus on the pain, but it had dulled to a sore ache.

“You’re so fucking tight, Gold, squeezing around me, pulling me in... You’re just a tease, aren’t you? You obviously love this.”

Gold’s eyes watered, and he sobbed out a moan as Red continued, lowering his offending hand to stroke Gold. Gold shuddered and writhed like trapped prey, biting his lip to keep from letting out anymore noises. The heat coiling at his abdomen is becoming too much to bear as Red huffed out a throaty moan into his junior’s ear. Red bites into the fruit of his flesh, hands groping at the warmth of his quivering hips and thighs, cupping his scrotum.

Gold releases a shaky, sharp whine.

“You should see how you look right now... Disgusting slut.”

“Hnh, ah...”

Red grips Gold’s chin with his free hand as he gyrated his hips with leaden motions, staring down at Gold with deranged lust. “Cum for me... Show me how much you love it.”

Gold shut his eyes, whimpering, despising the way his erection twitched and leaked in response. “No,” he gritted through compressed teeth.

“Being a stubborn bitch again, aren’t we?” Red spat, scoffing as the younger male hyperventilated, anticipating a beating.

“The proud and almighty Gold, reduced to a sniveling little cum dump… Ha!” From his side Gold observes him as he pauses to laugh, revolted by the authentic mirth in his ridiculing voice. His brows narrowed above his hostile yellow eyes as Red only pulls him closer. As he spoke, his smirk was sharp and his voice was as cutting as a knife that’d been wedged into his heart. “You’re so lucky your pokémon aren’t here to see this. They’d lose their respect for you. Hah… Maybe they’d each want a turn too.”

Fury and disgust expunged Gold’s terror at that insinuation, and he needed to grit his teeth to prevent himself from lashing out. No, he can’t let himself orgasm from Red’s advances now. He can’t let him have that victory, at the very least.

“I bet you’d like that. Most of them are male, anyway. I wonder what-“

Judging by the malice in his voice, it was an easy guess that Red was trying to provoke him and worm his way into his mind, but Gold can’t help indulge him, unable to bear the words about _his babies_ being muttered in his ear. He thrashed and headbutted Red in as much of a punishing force as he could muster, adoring the cut off cry in response and the halt in his thrusting.

Gold paid no mind to the pain in his head, his voice grown to a furious rasp. “Say another thing about my pokémon and I’ll kill you, you sick fuck-!”

A blunt force makes impact with Gold’s head, causing him to see literal stars as he hits the wall. Red pulled out of him, leaving behind a cold, wet sensation that has him shivering. The floor burns Gold’s skin as he was dragged by the leg and thrown onto his bed. His bound arms strain as his weight is pushed onto them, air ripping out of his lungs the second his body hit the mattress.

The last lucid thing Gold can see is Red with a wild look in his scarlet eyes before the battler’s hands curled around his throat and pushed.

“You’d better watch your mouth, Gold, because the one who’s going to die is you.”

Red seethes those last two words with so much finality, a heaviness so thick in his critical eyes that Gold truly believed he wouldn’t live to see tomorrow. Choked gasps for air left his mouth, his hands twitching in reflex. At this new-found threat to his body, the feeling of Red entering him again was merely vague. He pounded aggressively into Gold this time, using his neck as an anchor.

At the slight engorging of Red’s member and the quickening breaths of his rapist, Gold panics. His vision dissolved into a fuzzy black as he fought to retain any ounce of his consciousness. The hands wrung around his neck dig harder and deeper as Gold wriggled and opened his mouth like a fish on land. If he were a dying fish, then the darkness behind his eyes was the sea, beckoning him, guarding him from the offending and blurry image of the hollow shell that Red was now. He keeps his eyes wide shut as he began to lose consciousness, sure that the waves would envelop him into nothingness.

Soon after, they did.

* * *

They decide to have speeches after the meal, and Gold gathers around the table, keeping to himself. He doesn’t eat much- he feels too nauseous to enjoy anything anyway. Part of him believes Red made him the best man of the wedding just so he could suffer. As far as he knew, Green would be more fitting for such a role because of how often they traveled together. Having Red put all of these responsibilities on him while he was still healing hadn’t helped at all. Keeping Red around hadn’t helped at all, either, but he still finds himself bargaining feelings for his senior, no matter how much he hates what he became.

Part of Gold wonders if Red thought he forgot or was repressing the event. He cannot for the life of him fathom how Red manages to smile at him with that innocent face after everything he’d done. Gold still can’t even walk straight without hurting. It’s one of the few things aside from the marks, welts, and bruises on his body that reminds him it was real.

He’s been ruined, though... how could anyone ever love a broken, useless creature like him? While he is festering in his own trauma, Red gets to marry the girl of his dreams- a pretty, petite, beautiful blonde- one of Gold’s friends. He’ll take her and consummate the marriage and then-

_and then-_

Images of him being thrown around, raped, and beaten by Red come to mind- and then he imagines Yellow in his shoes. Yellow being forced to comply and thank him, Yellow being strangled as he pounded into her-

Pale and shaky, Gold has to pinch himself to stop the morbid thoughts. His eyes water with more unshed tears, and he forces himself to breathe at his own respite. He tilts his head back to take another shot, the alcohol burning once again as it trickled down his throat.

It didn’t help the nausea, but at least it relaxed him.

A flash of red and black enters his peripheral and he jolts slightly, afraid it’s Red, before he realizes it’s just Silver taking the empty seat next to him. “Hey, Gold. You doing okay?” Silver allows the slightest bit of concern to peek through his stoic front with a complex frown on his face. When Gold sees him for the first time that night, he almost chokes on his shot. In the dim lighting, the color of Silver’s hair looks even more rich and silky, the charcoal suit he wore incredibly flattering to his already handsome features. Clearing his throat and vehemently shoving that thought aside, Gold forces a grin on his face. If Silver himself is approaching him to speak at the party instead of the other way around, then something had to be obvious about him.

“Uh, ye- yeah, why do you ask?” Gold responds, mentally trying to tame his uncontrollably shaking hands to pour another shot. He almost spills the drink and curses, but his breath catches in his throat as Silver does him the courtesy of brushing his gentle hands over Gold’s so he could pour the bottle. The redhead’s metallic eyes are focused as he steadies his hand for him. As he finishes, Gold’s amber eyes dart to the side anxiously to hide the vulnerability visible in them, a dark flush tinting his cheeks.

“...Maybe because you can’t even pour a bottle straight without me helping you,” Silver states, regarding him with a modest smile. “In all seriousness, though, are you okay?”

“Dude, I’m- I’m _fine_ ,” Gold lies, in a bout of a flushed panic. Silver’s kindness was making his heartrate escalate and his face feverish. He knew what those implications could mean, and it terrifies him.

 _Slut,_ Red’s voice reprimands in the back of his mind, and Gold forces that recollection back with the acrimony threatening to rise up his throat. “...I guess I’m just a little tired after planning and stuff, considering I stayed up all night to get everything settled.”

The slight narrowing of Silver’s eyes tells him he doesn’t seem quite convinced, but he takes his word anyway, pouring himself a shot as Gold took his own. “Ah, I see. Well, I was wondering if- uh, if you aren’t too tired after reception, that is- if you’d maybe like to-“

“Gold!” Blue cuts in a hushed and amused voice, butting in between them. She’d been chosen as the maid of honor, of course, helping out with the wedding plans as much as Gold had. During the planning, Blue had served as a sort of buffer for Gold, communicating with the newlyweds so often that Gold could slip away from Red. The redhead next to him seems a little rustled that she had interrupted him, but listens along without a word nonetheless. “It’s time for the speeches now! Do you want me to go first?”

 _Fucking great._ Exhaling, Gold downs another shot, making sure that he’s buzzed enough to do this. He rises up from the dining chair he’d claimed, patting off his pants. “Nah, I’ll go first,” he decides, knowing he might as well get it over with.

Pleased, Blue claps her hands together. “Great! Silver and I need to have a little chat anyways, so you go on!” She coaxes, taking his old seat next to Silver while the redhead looks as if he would object. The breeder raises an eyebrow at this but leaves them be, hoping this wouldn’t last long.

Withdrawing and unfolding his written speech out of his pocket, he skims over the words and frowns.

_Red. Best friend, mentor, kind trainer..._

Something vile settles in Gold’s guts and becomes his whole being. He rips up the sheet of crinkled paper without a second thought, slipping it into the wastebin as he walks by the two newlyweds.

Maybe it was the alcohol giving him enough moxie to execute this, but he knows that even if it’s too late to save Yellow from marrying him, he can at least do her the courtesy of warning her.

* * *

Steeling himself, Gold taps the mic in front of him and clears his throat as he gathers everyone’s attention... including Red’s. His eyes dart to his. When he sees his usual amiable smile, Gold discreetly rubs the collected sweat on his palms off on his pants. From where he stands, he can see firsthand how colossal the wedding is. Hundreds of familiar faces study his every move; Oak and the other dexholders he was familiar with sat up front, and he could clearly see them alongside Red. When he meets eyes with his fellow Johto dexholders, he returns a smile and a wave to Silver. The reassuring gesture gives him enough confidence to begin, and the knot in his throat loosens up a bit.

_Remember: you’re doing this for Yellow._

“Hey, everyone. I’m Gold, if you didn’t already know me. I had this speech written, but I’m gonna say screw it and tell it from the heart. Before I start, I’d like to thank everyone who helped out with the preparations, and I’d also like to thank all of you guys who came out today. That’s great. Er..."

Gold scratched his head, disliking their stares. He tries to swallow down his unease, but those russet eyes are on him, watching, staring straight through him.

“I... I’d like to thank Red as well, for making me his best man. It means a lot, since, uh- Red and I have been good buddies ever since we were kids and we’d all practically saved the world together. He still put up with me even when I forced him to go to Mt. Silver with me just so we could train. And, well, when I saw him and Yellow interacting all those years ago, I just knew they’d be together someday.”

At her name, Yellow perks, comments something to Red, and he leans close to her ear to whisper something back. An elegant hand raises over her lips as she giggles and flushes, and his fingers caress a blonde curl behind her ear. The disgust grows thick in his gut, but he forces himself not to let it show and continues.

“…Lately, my buddy Red and I have been hanging out on and off, even when he’s busy. Like, in fact, just a week ago,” Gold pauses to force out a laugh as he sees Red’s expression turn grim. At this point, his heart is beating fast, he’s sweating, and his voice is faltering, but he knows he can’t let himself stop. “I had a fun encounter with Red. I was bored, so I invited him over. He let his pokémon out in the back to spend some time with mine, so I went ahead grabbed us some beers. After that, he played the weirdest trick-“

“Gold,” Red deadpans, and Gold can barely keep the horror from exposing itself on his face at Red’s pinched grin that only he could see through. It is real and it did happen- Red abused him. A patient smile is on his face as he regards Gold, but Gold can see the frenetic aggression in his eyes. Gold gets instantaneous chills; he knows without a doubt that if there were no other people in the room, Red would be advancing on him right now.

“I think you’ve had too many drinks. Come have a seat, I’ll get you some water.”

Caught dead in his tracks for a moment, Gold forces himself to snap out of it and speak against him, prompting himself to do this _for Yellow._

“What?” Cries Gold in mocking ignorance. “But I just started! I’m pretty sure Yellow wants to hear my story too, right, Yellow?”

Gold can’t hear her, but he watches her speak to Red, puzzling bewilderment on her face. She must be noticing it too: the wild look in his eyes and the tightening of his fists that grew white with strain.

Monster... he was in love with a monster.

“Ignore him, Gold! I’d like to hear,” Yellow pipes up finally, after Red relaxes in his chair against his will. The other guests look confused, no doubt noticing Gold’s strange behavior as well as Red’s. At this point, appalled would be an understatement to describe how well Gold was faring. His hands shake as he grips the mic as memories of the abuse flashing through his head, all stirred on by the way Red glared at him.

“A- Anyway! Red asked me if he could play a game with me. He told- He told me to close my eyes, and when I did, he tied my hands behind my back and-”

Gold saw it. It was a very discreet movement, but Red had gripped the microphone’s cord and yanked it out of the amplifier, leaving Gold shocked.

_Shit._

In an instant, Red stands up, his back shielding the amplifier so no one could see that it had actually been unplugged. The breeder pales when he realizes he must’ve sat there for a reason, anticipating a possible slip-up on Gold’s end.

“Oh! Looks like the amp isn’t working again. Gold, come help me fix it!” Red announces and picks it up, turning to Gold and ignoring Yellow, who was tugging on Red’s sleeve, possibly trying to ask him a question. Now, his audience of family and friends all trained their eyes on the two elephants in the room. As Red lifts the amplifier by its handle and nears Gold in a blur, Gold notices the disturbed expressions of the crowd. At his wit’s end, he hopes and prays that his speech was powerful enough to break through everyone’s natural idolization of Red.

“Come on,” Red grits, holding out his hand for Gold to take. Gold doesn’t dare look at his face. Feeling his heart sink in his chest, he swallows before clasping it in his hand, all hope he’d felt earlier dying with that one motion.

It’s cold outside, the wind ruffling their clothes and sprinkling rain onto both of their retreating forms. As Red guides him away from the reception and the people are out of sight, his movements become more rushed and jerky. The hand wrapped around Gold’s wrist tightens and bruises him, cutting off his circulation. He grabs a nearby maintenance sign postured next to the women’s restroom and sets it at the front of the men’s restroom entrance instead. As they both enter the public restroom of the park, Red checks to see if the nearby stalls were empty before using his momentum to slam Gold against the wall. Alarm strikes him when he realizes why he had bothered setting out the sign in front of the restroom.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Red screeches, shoulders heaving with pent up frustration. Gold barely has enough time to recover as Red lifts the amp up and throws it straight onto his stomach.

Tears prick the ends of Gold’s eyes as he lurches and chokes, seeing white, a wheezing cough leaving him while he clutches his abdomen. Red looks downright pissed, the monster he truly is showing through in his wild eyes. He watches Gold suffer with sick satisfaction, squatting down on the bathroom tile to grip his bangs and forcing him to look up and see his sinister smile.

Gold wants to believe that he didn’t think this would happen, but that would be a lie.

“I’m betting you thought you were helping Yellow, right? You do know we already said our vows.”

Red watches Gold struggle and pant, the breeder paralyzed with fear and the deafening pain at his stomach. He can see the lust and pleasure at Gold’s expense in his eyes and the blowing out of his pupils as he watches his victim struggle.

“Or maybe my favorite slut is getting jealous?” Mocks Red, lowering his hand to the front of Gold’s pants. He reflexively jumps up at the contact, dread settling in at the fact that he was doing this to him in his father’s suit. Red squeezes his crotch enough to inflict pain, causing Gold to freeze up again.

“You know you can’t fight me, Gold. You can try all you want, but I’ve left my mark on you. You’re all mine now.”

Useless tears escape Gold’s eyes at that proposal, and he flinches as Red leans down to bite his neck, wincing as his dark hair tickles his nape. “Then- then- don’t hurt Yellow, please. Just take it out on me...”

Pulling away, Red blinks before his face stretches in a fixed sneer. “So I was right! How selfless of you, Gold! I’m honestly surprised you thought about anyone else other than yourself for a moment.”

His hand rubs at the crotch of _his father’s_ suit, and that action alone eats away at him like acid. “Stop...”

Red ignores him as he continues his spiel. “It’s too bad for you, though. I’ve already had sex with her. I don’t think you should be jealous though, since you are my favorite fuck.”

Gold visibly pales at that, gasping a little as Red’s hand pauses to descend further between his legs and fondle his scrotum through the silky fabric. Gold swallows, and the noise is too audible for his liking. “You didn’t hurt her, did you...?”

“No, but for that little slip up, I’m thinking about it,” Red hisses in his ear, groping him rougher and coercing Gold closer the second he tries to inch away from the contact.

“No, don’t hurt her!” At Red’s unamused glare, Gold knows he wants him to beg and that knowledge makes him sick as he continues. “Please, I’ll do anything…”

Gold knows Red could and will lie if he had enough incentive to do so. He can say he won’t hurt her and do it anyway, but Gold wants his word. It’s the best he could do at the moment.

“Anything, hm? How about you stay quiet and let me fuck you like the slut you are. If you do that, you have my word.”

“How do I know you aren’t lying?”

"You won’t. It isn’t like you can pretend you have much of a choice anyway, though.”

Giving up his fruitless struggle against Red, he leans back against him, nauseous. Canines biting into his own tongue, Gold shuts his eyes, trying to drown out his captor’s invasive touch. The monster whose breath slid against his neck like a silent threat shuffled behind him, the sound delectable to Gold’s ears. Opening his eyes, he’s greeted with the sight of himself, nude and curled up on his bed with someone’s- no, not someone’s- _Red’s_ genitals in his mouth. Any hope in him left plummeted, replaced with terror at the realization that the first time Red abused him _hadn’t_ been the first time. His skin is clean in the picture, no bruises or marks left, no sign of any sexual abuse aside from what he was doing to his mouth. Red had assaulted him and taken this photo while he was fucking sleeping. The most terrifying part is he can’t even tell when Red had done this to him and taken the photo.

“No-!” Gold turns his head away, bile threatening to rise up his throat, but Red seizes his cheek in a bruising grip and drives him to look. Red swipes his finger on his smartphone, watching from his side as Gold blanches. In this one, he was masturbating in his room, and Red had apparently taken a photo of him doing so, the perspective’s angle giving a strong impression that it was taken from his closet.

He swipes. Another photo, with him on his back, his face twisted in pleasure, someone’s dick clearly inside of him- another with him masturbating, another of him sleeping with semen on his face, another, another…

“It sure was hard to get around the pokémon in your house,” Red comments idly, knowing very well that the innocent words would be enough to tip Gold over. “Well, I’m sure it was just as hard for you to find some alone time, of course.”

Closing his eyes, the younger male begins to shed tears and covers his wet face with his shaking hands. “Fuck you,” he snaps, but his plaintive voice broke, unable to get Red’s glinting sneer and the photos out of his head.

Satisfied, Red lets his face go and recalls his phone, but his hand still remains on his shoulder, squeezing it in fake affection. “Do you understand, Gold? If you won’t let me have you... I’ll release these pictures, just like you released my private info today. I can’t guarantee Yellow’s safety, either.”

Any question of how and when Red had taken those pictures of Gold dies in his throat as he can do nothing but weep. This was all a foolish mistake; Red just began leaving him alone for a week, and he started this all with the combination of his risky behavior and his alcohol consumption.

“I understand...”

Gold can hear the smile in his voice as he murmurs a soft “good.” He sounds so lighthearted that with no context, it could’ve sounded like they were having a pleasant conversation if it weren’t for Red’s actions testifying against that normalcy. Gold trembles and shakes to fight it, but his body merely recognizes the motion as a warm hand stimulating his privates and nothing more. Despair ripples through him once he feels the blood rushing there, getting him half mast.

“Can- Can you let me go,” he pleads through his shaking lips, though the question is gone in his voice, more like a statement. Red could do whatever he wanted with his body for all he cared, but by no means could Gold let him desecrate him in his deceased father’s suit.

Another lighthearted laugh sends chills up Gold’s spine, and Red ignores him to continue his incessant rubbing through his suit’s pants. “Don’t be ridiculous, Gold! Clearly you need my attention, and I’m _so sorry_ for neglecting you! I guess we should do this more often so you don’t get too lonely, huh?”

Tears drip off of Gold’s cheeks as he squeezes his eyes shut and sobs hard. The pads of his fingers press against the cool tiled floor before tightening into fists and staying rooted in place. He can’t let this happen, but he knows there’s nothing he can do to stop it. Gold knows more than anyone else how much Red hates to lose, and the more he fights back, the more Red will push.

“But the reception,” argues Gold, breath quickening in a panic as the sound of his pants unzipping hits his sensitive ears. Red forces a trembling breath out of him once he grips his erection, and he trembles as his face burns in shame. His father ought to be rolling in his grave right now, and the memory of him is devastating, cutting through Gold’s soul. He can’t stop crying.

_Dad, I’m so sorry…_

“Blame yourself for that.”

Blame himself he does. The next five minutes are agonizing. His pained body welcomes the pleasure, and it aids him in forgetting about the swelling and soreness at his stomach in the worst possible way. With the feeling of himself dripping and throbbing inside Red’s tight hand, he fails to see how it isn’t his own fault. His own stupidity led to Yellow’s life being threatened and his father’s suit being dirtied in such a humiliating way that he believes he deserves whatever Red has in store for him now. His abuser’s lips suck and kiss at his neck while being careful enough not to bruise. He weeps at how much he hates it and how desperate he is to cum just so it would have an ending and just so he could drown himself in his ecstasy for a meaningless moment before he loathes himself for the rest of his life.

His hips quiver and rise to meet Red’s oscillating fist. Red whispers an offending insult in his ear that Gold can’t hear or pay any mind to. With every hushed whisper of “I’m sorry” that leaves Gold as his orgasm approaches, Red laughs, probably supposing that he was apologizing to him. Gold bares his neck to Red as he tilts it to the side, humiliated at the broken moan he lets out. He can seldom pay attention to the tongue that darts out to lap at his skin.

Everything ends in a rush. With a final stutter of his hips and with Red’s hand squeezing him, his orgasm washes over his wanton body and dominates his five senses. Much to his chagrin, he indulges in his climax and Red milks it for all his worth, whispering cruel praises in his ear as every muscle in Gold’s body tightens and his fingers hold their death grip on his pants leg for leverage.

When it all wears off, his body is slack and heaving against Red’s while he pants hard. The sound of the rain flowing outside returns to his ears alongside his focus. Gold looks down at his softening organ and the cum stains tainting his blazer. Horror filters through his wide eyes in stark realization, and Red convulsed with laughter behind him. To add insult to injury, Red’s hand squeezes a final drop and collects it, only to rub it off on his clothed thigh.

“Looks like you made a mess.”

Not only had he let this happen, but he also had to stain this sentimental gift from his father who was no longer alive. How could he walk outside of the bathroom now and go on with his life, let alone show his proud mother how he looked in the suit? Fluid wells in his agape eyes and he chokes with hiccuping sobs. A shaky hand covers his trembling lips as raw terror dawns on his face.

“Quit crying and return the favor,” Red snaps, and Gold goes rigid as his rapist ground his clothed bulge against his rear.

“No, no-! Red, please stop!” Gold implores, pushing himself away from Red with his legs.

“You should know by now that you don’t have a choice,” Red grits, pure irritation flashing across his scowling face. He grabs Gold’s leg as soon as his back hits the wall. On reflex, Gold kicks his leg out and hits Red square in the face with a polished black loafer, staring ahead in shock as he recoils backward with a grunt. He tilts his head up to glare at Gold, blood dripping from his bottom lip and off his chin.

Red’s face twists and contorts into a look of primal rage as he smears the blood across his cut lip with his sleeve, painting his ivory skin copper. Gold fights to apologize, but his throat closed in on itself. In the midst of his panic attack, Red’s fingers snag into his white undershirt and tie as he forces Gold forward, some buttons snapping apart and clattering to the floor. Gold can see the wrath clear as day in Red’s fiery eyes: the desire to rip him apart and make him regret being born. In the midst of his panic attack Gold feels lightheaded with fear. Red rears his braced fist back-

-and retracts it as soon as his phone began to light up both of their faces, Red’s ringtone blearing a cheery tune off the walls of the dark restroom.

Scoffing, Red’s narrow eyes rake up and down his disheveled form. As the ringtone continues, Gold holds his breath as he observes the gears turning in Red’s mind, never blinking once. Following an apprehensive ten seconds of Gold listening to his own pounding heartbeat, Red turns his head to spit on his already ruined blazer.

“You are so fucking lucky right now,” he seethes and takes the call. Adrenaline running through his veins, Gold breathes to steady himself, his back tight against the wall as he finds his own rhythm and listens to the rain to soothe himself. He can vaguely hear Blue’s voice on the line as Red listens and responds before promptly hanging up.

“Our time is up,” Red states, raising to his feet and adjusting his pants. He pulls a handkerchief out of his sleeve and wets it in the sink, wiping off the rosy smear of his own blood from his chin and tucking it back into his pants. He fixes his hair in the mirror like he’d done nothing at all and regards Gold with an empty gaze before leaving.

“Don’t think for a second that this is over.”

With that, Red walks away, leaving Gold alone on the floor in the gloomy and lifeless room. Gold sits there for minutes with an empty mind. He could cry. He could cry and scream and fight against his lost dignity for hours, but his body is exasperated from the stress it was put through and he knew it would be useless. Red _will_ hurt him again, and he can do nothing to cease it. In fact, he _deserves_ it. He deserves it for a multitude of reasons, but today he deserves it for ruining something sacred to his family and for threatening Yellow’s life like this.

The best thing he can do is go home.

* * *

His loafers splash in a puddle of polluted rain and grime the second Gold goes outside, but he could care less. All he needs to do now is grab his bag with all of his pokémon and items at the front of the reception and get the hell out-

“Gold!” Crystal’s familiar voice pipes from his side, making him flinch and stop in his tracks. There she was, partly drenched in her white bridesmaid gown, and Silver was next to her, a bizarre look on his face as their eyes met. Gold’s too exhausted to pinpoint what exactly Silver is looking at him with, and his attention focuses back on Crystal as soon as she speaks again. “Thank god, Silver and I were looking for you everywhere!”

“Sorry,” Gold apologizes, hating how weak his voice sounds. His averted eyes trail back to her mauve ones as soon as she notices his condition. Gold didn’t bother or dare to look in the bathroom mirror, but he’s sure he looks like a train hit him. “Is something wrong? What happened earlier?”

“Nothing,” he responds quick, unable to handle the concern on her face right now. “I- I got too buzzed. Gotta leave,” he mumbles before turning towards the reception building-

Crystal stands in his way, subtly stopping him. “But you’re not gonna stay for the meal?!”

Gold parts his lips to respond to her, but Crystal’s eyes fog over as they lower and focus on something. “Wait-”

“What’s that on your suit?”

“I,” Gold’s throat goes dry, “I don’t know. Bye.”

As Gold leaves in a rush, a pair of silver eyes watch on while his tears mix in with the rain pouring on his face.


End file.
